Gial Ackbar
Admiral Ackbar, ein Mon Calamari, wurde auf der gleichnamigen Wasserwelt geboren und hatte eine fischähnliche Gestalt. Seine meisterhaften Leistungen spielten eine wichtige Rolle beim Sieg der Rebellen-Allianz über das Galaktische Imperium. Bei der Schlacht von Endor führte er die Rebellenflotte von seinem persönlichen Kommandoschiff, dem MC80a Sternkreuzer Heimat Eins, in den Kampf, aus dem die Rebellen siegreich hervorgingen. Biografie Tarkins Sklave Als Palpatine das Galaktische Imperium ausrief, wurden die Mon Calamari, die vorher geachtete Mitglieder der Republik waren, versklavt. Wilhuff Tarkin, ein Großmoff des Imperiums, fand unter ihnen Ackbar, den er zu seinem persönlichen Sklaven machte und ihn demütigen wollte, indem er vorhatte, Ackbar die schiere Macht des Imperiums zu zeigen. Ackbar speicherte jede der Informationen, die Tarkin ihm zur Verfügung stellte, seien es Tarkins Taktiken oder technische Details. Schließlich konnte er aus Tarkins Sklaverei befreit werden, als er eine Lambda-Fähre nach Despayre, dem Konstruktionsplatz des Todessterns, flog. Eine Kampfgruppe bestehend aus drei Y-Flüglern griff die Fähre an. Ackbar senkte die Schilde und deaktivierte den Antrieb. Tarkin und der Ingenieur Bevel Lemelisk flohen mit einer Rettungskapsel, als ein Sternzerstörer von Admiral Motti auftauchte. Ackbar gelang gemeinsam mit den Rebellen die Flucht. Offizier der Rebellen-Allianz Nachdem Ackbar gerettet worden war, überredete er die Mon Calamari, der Rebellion beizutreten, womit die Rebellen-Allianz nun über große Schlachtschiffe verfügte, die vorher Passagierkreuzer gewesen waren. Als er in seiner Zeit die Verpinen und ihre B-Flügler-Produktion dazu überredete, sich der Rebellen-Allianz anzuschließen, ernannte Mon Mothma Ackbar zum Admiral. Nachdem General Dodonna den Todesstern bei Yavin vernichtet hatte, befanden Ackbar, Mon Mothma, sowie große Teile der Rebellenflotte, sich nicht in der Nähe des Systems, welches durch eine lockere Blockade vom Rest der Galaxis abgetrennt war. Um dem Planeten zu befreien, hielt Ackbar einen großen Teil der Imperialen Flotte im Valusk-Cluster so in Atem, dass der Besatzung des alten Stützpunktes die Flucht gelang. General Dodonna blieb jedoch verschollen. Nach dem Desaster von Hoth und der Gefangennahme von Han Solo in der Wolkenstadt trafen Mon Mothma, Ackbar und Leia Organa sich in Ackbars Quartier auf der Heimat Eins. Ackbar und Mon Mothma waren gerade mit der Planung der Rebellenflotte beschäftigt, die sich zum Minos-Cluster bewegen sollte. Organa kam auf Han Solo zu sprechen, der immer noch in Karbonit eingefroren im Palast von Jabba dem Hutt war. Ackbar wurde unterrichtet und wollte mit dem Corellianer die neuen Schiffe, die eben von Corellia kamen, koordinieren. Organa war jedoch wegen ihrer Beziehung zu Han Solo gekommen und Mon Mothma versprach ihr, dass erst mit einem größeren Angriff begonnen würde, wenn Solo sich wieder bei den Rebellen befand. Die Schlacht von Endor thumb|Ackbar bei der Planung der [[Schlacht von Endor]] Durch die Bothan-Spione von Borsk Fey’lya hatte die Rebellen-Allianz erfahren, dass ein neuer Todesstern gebaut wurde, und dass Palpatine persönlich den Bau überwachen wollte. Ackbar und der General Crix Mandine wollten diese Information nutzen, um das Imperium vernichtend zu schlagen. Mon Mothma, die Anführerin der Rebellen-Allianz, war anfangs dagegen, da sie keine politischen Anführer töten wollte, um nicht auf das Niveau des Imperiums herabzusinken. Ackbar und Mandine konnten sie schließlich überzeugen, dass der Tod des Imperators die Schreckensherrschaft des Imperiums beenden würde. Da der Todesstern von einem gewaltigen Schildgenerator geschützt wurde, schickte Ackbar Han Solo, Leia Organa, Luke Skywalker sowie eine Kompanie Soldaten mit der gekaperten Raumfähre Tydirium nach Endor. Der Rest der Flotte machte einen Scheinangriff auf Sullust und konnte schließlich nach Endor vordringen. Ackbars Kommandoschiff bei dieser Operation war die Heimat Eins. Dort gerieten sie jedoch in eine Falle, der Schutzschirm war noch aktiv und eine Flotte des Imperiums wartete bereits darauf zuzuschlagen. Die Flotte unter dem Kommando von Admiral Firmus Piett griff jedoch die Rebellen nicht an, man hinderte sie lediglich an der Flucht, nur die Jäger kämpften gegeneinander. Zur totalen Überraschung Ackbars war der Todesstern einsatzfähig und zerstörte die Liberty. Auf Drängen von Lando Calrissian zog Ackbar sich nicht zurück, sondern befahl der Flotte vorzurücken. Mitten in den schweren Gefechten erhielt Ackbar nun die Nachricht, dass der Schutzschild des Todessterns ausgefallen war. Während nun Calrissian und die Jäger dabei waren, den Todesstern zu zerstören, befahl Ackbar, das gesamte Feuer auf die Exekutor zu konzentrieren. Nachdem die Exekutor und der Todesstern, und damit auch die besten Offiziere des Imperiums, besiegt waren, zogen sich die Imperialen Schiffe unter Gilad Pellaeon nach Annaj zurück. Palpatine war tot und der Todesstern vernichtet. Die Gründung der Neuen Republik thumb|left|100px|Ackbars Unterschrift Genau einen Tag nach der Schlacht von Endor erhielt die Rebellen-Allianz einen Hilferuf vom imperialen Außenposten Bakura, der von den Ssi-Ruuk, extragalaktischen Invasoren, angegriffen wurde. Der Gouverneur Wilek Nereus wusste, genau wie ein Großteil der Galaxis, noch nicht, dass der Imperator bei Endor gestorben war. Mon Mothma und Ackbar entschlossen sich, den Planeten zu unterstützen, um einen Verbündeten zu gewinnen. Ackbar entsandte Luke Skywalker und eine Kampfgruppe nach Bakura, die die Ssi-Ruuk zurückschlagen konnte. Eine Woche nach Endor unterschrieb Ackbar schließlich gemeinsam mit Mon Mothma, Leia Organa, Borsk Fey’lya und einigen anderen Vertretern die Proklamation der Allianz Freier Planeten. Die Allianz Freier Planeten war damit geboren, und wurde einen Monat später mit einer weiteren Proklamation zur Neuen Republik. Die acht Unterzeichner des Vertrages bildeten nun den Provisorischen Rat der Neuen Republik. Einige Zeit nach der historischen Unterzeichnung befreite Ackbar den Wookiee-Heimatplanten Kashyyyk und tötete dabei den Großadmiral Syn. Die Eroberung von Coruscant thumb|Ackbars Flotte erobert Coruscant Nach dem Tod des Imperators bei Endor zerfiel das Imperium, und viele Offiziere wie Harrsk, Zsinj oder Teradoc riefen sich zu unabhängigen Kriegsherren aus, die nun um die Reste des Imperiums kämpften. Palpatines Großwesir, ein Mann namens Sate Pestage, erwies sich als unfähig, das Imperium zu einen, woraufhin Ysanne Isard, die Geheimdienstleiterin, einen Großteil des Imperiums übernahm und von Coruscant aus regierte. Nun musste Ackbar Coruscant erobern, denn derjenige, der Coruscant besaß, würde die Nachfolge des Imperiums antreten. Zuerst wurde die Sonderstaffel wiederbelebt, anschließend eroberte man nach zwei Versuchen den Planeten Borleias, um von da aus den Sprung nach Coruscant zu wagen. Der provisorische Rat tagte zu dieser Zeit auf Noquivizor, einer Welt, die Ackbar aufgrund der Hitze und der feuchten Luft nicht behagte. Borks Fey’lya, der diese Welt ausgewählt hatte, nutzte dies aus, um die einzelnen Ratsmitglieder störrisch werden zu lassen. Trotzdem entwickelte man Pläne, um den Planeten zu erobern und es zeigte sich, dass sich eine Flotte viel zu schwere Verluste einhandeln würde, wenn sie direkt angriff, weshalb die Sonderstaffel unter Wedge Antilles von Ackbar nach Coruscant geschickt wurde, um die Schilde des Planeten mithilfe einiger Agenten der Republik zu deaktivieren. Mit einer großen Flotte flog Ackbar in Richtung Coruscant. Für den Fall, dass es den Staffelpiloten nicht gelingen sollte, die Schilde rechtzeitig vor dem Austritt der Flotte zu deaktivieren, hatte Ackbar der Abfangkreuzer Regenbogen von Coruscant unter dem Kommando von Uwla Illor, die kurz zuvor zur Neuen Republik übergelaufen war, im Coruscant-System stationiert. Sollte die Staffel es nicht rechtzeitig schaffen, erhielt Illor den Befehl, die Flotte aus den Hyperraum zu ziehen. Bei Ackbars Ankunft waren die Schilde jedoch bereits deaktiviert und er konnte den Planeten in Handstreich übernehmen. Das Krytos-Virus thumb|Eine Sitzung des provisorischen Rates. Kurz nach der Übernahme des Planeten stellte sich heraus, dass ein Wissenschaftler unter der Isard das Krytos-Virus entwickelt hatte und die Isard es auf Imperial City losließ. Sullustaner, Gamorreaner, Quarren und weitere große Teile der nichtmenschlichen Bevölkerung Coruscants rafften dahin und nur große Mengen Bacta konnten die Krankheit, die Menschen nicht befiel, besiegen. Die Preise für Bacta stiegen explosionsartig an, sodass sich nur die reichsten Bürger des Planeten das Heilmittel leisten konnten. Ackbar und sein Beraterstab schickten die Sonderstaffel auf eine weitere Mission, bei der sie Bacta vom Kriegsherrn Zsinj erbeuten sollten. Die Mission war erfolgreich und Ackbar und der restliche Provisorische Rat stellten den Bewohner Coruscants neues Bacta zur Verfügung. Bei einer Ratssitzung bedankte Fey’lya sich bei Ackbar für das frische Bacta, meinte jedoch, dass der Kriegsherr Zsinj mit Vergeltungsmaßnahmen beginnen würde. Ackbar entgegnete daraufhin, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit eines Angriffs von Zsinj immer noch so hoch sei, wie vor dem Überfall auf die Station mit dem Bacta. Fey’lya brachte anschließend einen weiteren Vorschlag auf den Weg - die Bactanebel-Therapie. Es kam zum Streit zwischen Ackbar und Fey’lya, bei dem Fey’lya Leia Organa, Doman Beruss und Mon Mothma beschuldigte, dass bei der Erkrankung von Menschen sofort die von ihm vorgeschlagenen Hilfszentren aufbauen würden. Ackbar entgegnete daraufhin, dass er genau wie die Menschen nicht an den Plänen zur Verteilung des Bactas beteiligt werden sollte, da Bothan ebenso Immun gegen die Krankheit waren. Ackbar fuhr fort, dass Fey’lyas Vorschlag eher dazu führen würde, dass noch mehr mit dem Virus angesteckt werden, da sie so in Berührung mit der ansteckenden Flüssigkeit des Virus geraten würden. Danach schlug er vor, dass man sich um das Wasser kümmern musste. Ysanne Isard hatte das Virus über Wasser verbreitet und es war immer noch möglich, dass sich unter Coruscants Gletschern immer noch gefrorene Viren befanden. Drittens wollte Ackbar eine Verhinderung des Schwarzmarkthandels mit Bacta, weshalb Mon Mothma den ehemaligen Moff Fliry Vorru hereinbat, der dem Rat versicherte, dass er sich um den Schwarzmarkthandel kümmern werde. Neben seinen Bemühungen, Bacta für die Bevölkerung zu besorgen, war Ackbar mit zwei anderen Generälen Richter in der Verhandlung von Tycho Celchu, der wegen Verrat und Mordes an seinem Mitpiloten Corran Horn angeklagt wurde. Horn konnte jedoch aus Isards Gefängnis Lusankya entkommen und Celchu wurde freigesprochen, Ackbar beendete daraufhin das Verfahren. Zur selben Zeit startete Lusankya, welches eigentlich ein Supersternzerstörer unter der Stadt von Coruscant war, vom Planeten. Ackbars Flotte befand sich entweder bei Borleias oder auf der Jagd nach Zsinj, der einen Bacta-Konvoi vernichtet hatte. Der Lusankya gelang die Flucht, und während einer Ehrung für die Piloten der Sonderstaffel erhielt Coruscant die Nachricht, dass Ysanne Isard auf Thyferra an die Macht gekommen war. Da sie eine gewählte Führerin war, konnte die Neue Republik nichts gegen sie tun. Der Fall von Zsinjs Reich Nachdem der Kriegsherr Zsinj in der Schlacht von Dathomir gestorben war, besaß die Neue Republik eine ganze Reihe Sternzerstörer aus dem Hapes-Konsortium, die Prinz Isolder Leia Organa zum Geschenk machte. Da der Führer von Zsinjs Reich ein Machtvakuum hinterlassen hatte, befahl der imperiale Beraterstab, der das Imperium in dieser Zeit regierte, Admiral Rogriss, die Territorien Zsinjs zu besetzen. Mit den neuen Sternzerstörern unter seinem Kommando reiste Ackbar in den Äußeren Rand, um gegen Rogriss um die Territorien zu kämpfen. Zu Ackbars Überraschung gab es noch einen zweiten Kontrahenten - Hochadmiral Teradoc wollte ebenfalls die Territorien Zsinjs erobern. Es gab schwere Verluste, unter anderem ging einen Großteil der hapanischen Schiffe verloren, aber dennoch gewann Ackbar drei mal so viele Kämpfe wie seine imperialen Gegenspieler. Nachdem Ackbar Kuat erobern konnte, beherrschte die Neue Republik nun drei Viertel der gesamten bekannten Galaxis und hatte damit die Nachfolge der Alten Republik angetreten. Der Finanzskandal 8 NSY kehrte der letzte Großadmiral des Imperiums aus den Unbekannten Regionen zurück. Thrawn einigte die untereinander zerstrittenen Kriegsherren und bereitete einen Feldzug gegen die Neue Republik vor. Um diese Zeit war die Neue Republik bemüht, Schmuggler wie Talon Karrde für die Neue Republik zu gewinnen, da die noch junge Nation zu wenig Schiffe hatte. Viele der Schmuggler wollten jedoch wegen Ackbar nichts mit der Neuen Republik zu tun haben. Der Mon Calamari war früher stark gegen Schmuggler vorgegangen und daran erinnerten diese sich noch sehr gut. Thrawn plante derweil eine Intrige gegen Ackbar. Er transferierte am Morgen der Schlacht von Sluis Van eine gewaltige Geldsumme, die er von zahlreichen wichtigen Konten genommen hatte, über den Planeten Palanhi auf Ackbars Konto. Borsk Fey’lya, der scharf auf Ackbars Position war, nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und brachte beim Rat durch, dass Ackbar Hausarrest bekommen sollte, bis die Sache geklärt war, sodass Ackbars Platz bei den Beratungen oder zum Beispiel bei der Befragung Han Solos leer blieb. Fey’lya übernahm gleichzeitig Ackbars Position in der Flotte und versuchte, ihn weiter zu diskreditieren, in dem er die Schlacht von Sluis Van, bei der die Republik zahlreiche Schiffe verlor, Ackbar in die Schuhe schob, da er die Anwesenheit der Schiffe im System befohlen hatte. Die Rätin Leia Organa Solo und ihr Ehemann besuchten Ackbar, der immer noch Hausarrest hatte, kurze Zeit danach. Sie erklärten, dass ein Großadmiral das Imperium führte. Ackbar erklärte jedoch, dass er die Liste der Großadmiräle nach der Eroberung Coruscants durchgesehen hatte und keiner davon sei noch am Leben. Sie kamen noch auf das Tarnfeld zu sprechen, welches Thrawn, dessen Name man zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht wusste, bei Sluis Van eingesetzt hatte. Als ein Droide hereinkam und erklärte, die Zeit sei um, versprach sie ihm noch, ihn hier herauszuholen und ging mit ihrem Ehemann. Durch den Schmuggler Talon Karrde und seinem Hacker Ghent konnte Thrawns Verschwörung schließlich aufgedeckt werden und Ackbar war rehabilitiert. Thrawn entschloss sich schließlich zu einem Angriff auf Coruscant. Ackbar befand sich zu jenem Zeitpunkt nicht auf Coruscant, jedoch konnte General Bel Iblis den Angriff zurückschlagen. Thrawn hatte jedoch bei seinem Angriff eine unbekannte Anzahl von Asteroiden freigesetzt, weswegen Coruscant sich unter einem Schutzschild versteckte, da der Aufprall eines Asteroiden gewaltige Schäden anrichten würde. Um die Stadt von den Asteroiden zu befreien, benötigte man eine KGF-Anlage, eine Kristallgravfeldfalle. Die einzigen KGF-Anlagen befanden sich jedoch in den Händen des Imperiums. Ackbar und einige andere Generäle entwickelten daher den Plan, die neue Allgegenwärtigkeitsbasis bei Tangrene, wo General Bel Iblis dem Imperium schwere Verluste zugefügt hatte, anzugreifen. Dies war jedoch nur ein von Ackbar geplantes Ablenkungsmanöver. Er wollte Thrawn glauben machen, er wollte die KGF-Anlage von Tangrene; In Wahrheit griffen Ackbar und General Madine Bilbringi an, um den dortigen Werften schwere Verluste zuzufügen, und, um eben die dortige Anlage zu stehlen. Thrawn durchschaute diese Strategie jedoch und erwartete Ackbar. Einige Abfangkreuzern sollten die Flotte viel zu früh aus dem Hyperraum ziehen, weit weg von der imperialen Flotte. Eine wilde Schlacht entbrannte, die jedoch mit dem plötzlichen Rückzug des Imperiums beendet wurde, da Thrawn von seinem Noghri-Leibwächter Rukh erstochen wurde. Die Neue Republik hatte die Thrawn-Krise bewältigt und Ackbar war komplett reingewaschen. Die Zerschlagung der Ciutric-Hegemonie Die Kathedrale der Winde thumb|left|Ackbar wird von Leia besucht Nach der Krise um den zurückgekehrten Imperator bauten Luke und Ackbar auf dem Planeten Anoth eine Festung, um die drei Kinder von Leia und Han zu verstecken. Jacen, Jaina und Anakin Solo hatten alle drei ein enorm hohes Potential für die Macht und das durfte nicht in die falschen Hände geraten. Gemeinsam mit Winter Retrac versteckte man die drei Kinder auf dem Planeten, dessen Koordinaten nur Luke, Ackbar und Winter bekannt waren. Als Jacen und Jaina nach Coruscant zu ihren Eltern zurückgekehrt waren, wollte der caridische Botschafter Furgan, Anakin entführen und ihn zum neuen Imperator machen. Doch dafür benötigte er die Koordinaten von Anoth, weshalb sein Agent Terpfen Ackbars B-Flügler manipulierte. Ackbar und Leia flogen in diesem B-Flügler zum Planeten Vortex, wo die Manipulationen dafür sorgten, dass Ackbar die Kathedrale zerstörte und viele Bewohner des Planeten in den Tod riss. Diese Tragödie sorgte dafür, dass Ackbar ins Exil gehen wollte. Nach einem Gespräch mit Terpfen, von dem er nicht wusste, dass er ein Doppelagent war, flog Ackbar nach Anoth und aß dort mit Winter zu Abend. Sie bot ihm an, dort zu bleiben, doch das lehnte er ab. Er reiste weiter nach Mon Calamari, wo er ins Exil ging. Furgan hatte über einen Peilsender, den Terpfen an Ackbars Schiff angebracht hatte, derweil erfahren, wo sich Anoth befand und plante, den Planeten und Anakin zu übernehmen. Leia Organa Solo reiste derweil nach Mon Calamari, um Ackbar zu überreden, wieder in den aktiven Dienst zu treten. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt griff Admiral Daala den Planeten an. Die ehemalige Wächterin des Schlundzentrums hatte sich Mon Calamari als Ziel für ihren Feldzug ausgesucht. Ackbar übernahm das Kommando und durchschaute Daalas Strategie. Sie griff mit zwei Sternzerstörern den Planeten an und versteckte einen Zerstörer hinter einen Mond, um die Mon-Calamari-Raumwerften anzugreifen. Ackbar übernahm per Fernsteuerung die Kontrolle über den Raumkreuzer Sternenflut und setzte mit dem Schiff Kurs auf die Mantikor. Beide Schiffe kollidierten miteinander und wurden zerstört. Gerade als Daala nun mit Vergeltungsaktionen auf Ackbars Heimatwelt beginnen wollte, erschien eine Flotte der Neuen Republik und sie ergriff die Flucht. Terpfen beichtete Ackbar, dass Furgan die Koordinaten von Anoth kenne und mit der Vendetta auf dem Weg nach Anoth sei. Gemeinsam mit Leia Organa Solo und der Galaktischer Raumfahrer reiste er nach Anoth und konnte Furgan schließlich aufhalten. Der Tiefkernfeldzug thumb|Ackbar Nachdem Ackbar wieder zum Oberhaupt der Flotte wurde, führten er und Wedge Antilles eine Manöverübung im Nal-Hutta-System durch. Leia Organa Solo befand sich zur selben Zeit im selben System, um mit dem Hutt Durga diplomatische Gespräche aufzunehmen. "Zufälligerweise" fand zur selben Zeit jene Manöverübung statt, mit der Organa Solo ihre Macht demonstrieren wollte. Ackbar flog die Galaktischer Raumfahrer und hatte General Madine auf seiner Brücke, der eine Operation des Geheimdienstes leiten sollte. Die Ankunft beider Flotten führte zu einer panischen Flucht der dortigen Verbrecher, während nun Ackbar und Antilles mit der Manöverübung fortfuhren. Sie schossen nur mit Minimalleistung, der Computer simulierte dann die Zerstörung eines Schiffes. Den ersten Sieg konnte Antilles für sich verbuchen, hierbei wurde die Galaktischer Raumfahrer "zerstört". Als nun Organa Solos Schiff eintrat, eskortierten beide Flotten die Staatschefin nach Nal Hutta und fuhren anschließend mit den Manövern fort. Madine fand derweil heraus, dass Durga eine Art dritten Todesstern konstruierte, den Darksaber und ihn im Hoth-System baute. Ackbar gab Madine drei A-Flügler und schickte ihn nach Hoth. Organa Solo fand über Chewbaccca heraus, dass neben Durga auch Daala wieder aufgetaucht war. Sie hatte die Armeen der Tiefkernkriegsherren übernommen und führte nun den Tiefkernfeldzug. Einige Zeit darauf erhielt man neben einem Notsignal von Madine und von Kyp Durron, der einen Angriff Daalas auf Yavin IV meldete. Während nun Wedge sich um den Darksaber kümmerte, mobiliserte Ackbar die Flotte und flog ins Yavin-System. Bei seiner Ankunft war bereits eine gewaltige Schlacht entbrannt. Daala hatte einen Supersternzerstörer, die Jedi-Hammer, in die Hände bekommen und griff mit dem Schiff die Akademie an. Die Galaktischer Raumfahrer wurde von vier Corellianischen Korvetten eskortiert. Der Rest der Flotte war unterwegs, als Daala ebenfalls Verstärkung in Form von 20 Sternzerstörern der Victory-Klasse erhiehlt. Zwar konnte der Admiral drei der Zerstörer vernichten, verlor jedoch drei seiner vier Korvetten und sämtliche Schiffe feuerten auf die Raumfahrer. Die Jedi Callista konnte jedoch die Jedi-Hammer zerstören, woraufhin Daala sich zurückzog und Pellaeon das Kommando über die Flotte gab. Pellaeon zog sich zurück – Ackbar hatte gesiegt! Einige Zeit darauf wurde eine Gedenkfeier für den toten Crix Madine abgehalten, bei der Ackbar gemeinsam mit vielen anderen teilnahm. Die Schwarze-Flotte-Krise Zu Beginn der Krise um die Schwarze Flotte hatte Ackbar die Fünfte Flotte unter dem Kommando von Ethan A’bath in Dienst gestellt, welche die Operation Hammerschlag zu seiner vollsten Zufriedenheit ausgeführt hatte. Bei einer Sitzung des Verteidigungsrates wurde Ackbar vom neuen Senator Tig Peramis angegriffen, der die Gründe für das aufstellen der neuen Flotte wissen wollte. Er nahm an, dass die Fünfte Flotte dazu diente, damit die Neue Republik gegen ihre eigenen Mitglieder kämpfen würde. Am nächsten Morgen unterhielten sich beide über die Verteilung der Flotten, so sollte die Zweite Flotte zurück nach Coruscant kommen und die Erste, die sich bis jetzt bei Coruscant aufhielt, wurde in die Grenzregionen geschickt. Die Fünfte Flotte schickten Ackbar und Leia zum Heimatsektor von Senator Peramis, um seine Ängste in Bezug auf die Neue Flotte zu zerstreuen. Ackbar bekam derweil Daten von Ayddar Nylykerka, dem Zuständigen für die Anlagenerfassung, der Daten erhalten hatte, welche die Existenz der Schwarzen Flotte, einem Einsatzkommando des Imperiums, welches seit der Schlacht von Endor als verschollen galt, bewies. Ackbar wertete die Daten aus und nach einem Gespräch mit Admiral Drayson ging er zu Leia, welche die fünfte Flotte mit Han Solo zu einer Untersuchung der Flotte losschickte. Leia erhielt jedoch eine Liste der Flotte, die von den Yevethanern, die gerade durch ihren Vizekönig Nil Spaar mit diplomatischen Gesprächen begonnen hatten, gefunden worden war, trotzdem wollte Ackbar die Flotte immer noch losschicken. Da Leia ihm kein Vertrauen zeigte, drohte Ackbar damit, zurürckzutreten, woraufhin Leia schließlich nachgab. Schließlich begann die Große Säuberung. Nachdem eine Aufklärungsmission, die die Grenzen der Dushkan-Liga verletzte, abgeschossen war, metzelten die Yevethaner die Bevölkerung vieler Planeten im Koornacht-Cluster nieder. Der Piloten Plat Mallar überlebte die Große Säuberung und konnte schwer verletzt zur Neuen Republik gebracht werden. Er hatte Aufnahmen gemacht, die zeigten, wie die Yevethaner die Bevölkerung seines Heimatplaneten Polneye niedermetzelten. Ackbar zeigte Leia in seinem Büro die Aufnahmen, die bis jetzt nur wenigen Menschen zugängig gemacht worden waren. Bei einer Konferenz von Ackbar, Leia und einigen anderen, wo man Gegenmaßnahmen plante, meldete sich Nil Spaar über einen Hauptkanal. Er brüstete sich für die Massaker und verlangte, dass die Neue Republik Koornacht in Frieden ließ. Der Corellianische Aufstand Nach dem Almanischen Aufstand wurde ein Großteil der Kriegsherren des Tiefkerns durch einen Feldzug von General Bel Iblis besiegt. Gleichzeitg wurde auch das Restimperium unter Gilad Pellaeon von Ackbar bei Anx Minor besiegt, in letzter Minute konnte er durch die Konzentration der Feuerkraft auf die EX-F das Schiff und sechs nahe ISZs zerstören und Pellaeons Mini-Imperium war zu einer kleinen unedeutenden Gefahr zusammengeschrumpft, weshalb Ackbar die Verlegung eines Großteils der Flotte ins Trockendock befahl, um die Schiffe zu überholen. Leider fing nun der Erste Corellianische Aufstand an und Thrackan Sal-Solo benutzte die Centerpoint-Station, um das Corellia-System abzuriegeln. Es gab zwar noch ausreichend Schiffe, um die Krise zu bewältigen, doch man benötigte 45 Standarttage, um die einzelnen Schiffe, die größtenteils am Tiefkern patriullierten, zusammenzurufen und müsste dann auch einige Sektoren unbewacht lassen. Nachdem der Aufstand bekannt wurde, entschieden Ackbar und Mon Mothma bei einer Konferenz, Bakura um Hilfe zu bitten. Der Planet hatte nach der Invasion durch die Ssi-ruuk eine Verteidigungsflotte aufgestellt und Luke Skywalker wurde, wegen seinem Verhältnis zu Gaeriel Captison zum Planeten geschickt, um um die Hilfe der Bakuraner zu bitten. Während nun die bakurische Flotte nach Corellia aufbrach und sich dort heftige Gefechte mit den Corellianern lieferte, baute Ackbar eine Flotte auf, um sie ins System zu schicken. Insgesamt konnte er 25 Schiffe zusammenrufen und flog mit ihnen, als das Abfangfeld deaktiviert war, nach Corellia. Gaeriel Captison hatte ihr Leben geopfert, um ein großes Loch in die Streitkräfte der Sarcorrianischen Triade, die für den Aufstand verantwortlich war, zu sprengen. Ackbars Flotte räumte bei den Überresten auf und in Corellia konnte wieder Frieden einkehren. Die Caamas-Dokument-Krise Ein Jahr nach dem Aufstand von Corellia wurde eine unvollständige Kopie des Caamas-Dokumentes gefunden, welches von einem weiteren Verbrechen Palpatines berichtete. Mithilfe einiger Bothan wurden die Schilde des Planeten gesenkt und die Caamasi, die sich gegen Palpatine ausgesprochen hatten, wurden vernichtet. Da die Kopie des Dokumentes unvollständig war und deshalb die Namen der einzelnen Bothan nicht bekannt waren, wollten bestimmte Teile der Neuen Republik Vergeltung – an allen Bothan! Gleichzeitig benutzte der Großmoff Vilim Disra und der ehrengardist Grodin Tierce den Schauspieler Flim, um der Galaxis vorzugaukeln, Großadmiral Thrawn sei zurückgekehrt. Da die Situation eskalierte, so versammelte sich eine Flotte im Orbit von Bothawui und zahlreiche Planeten schlossen sich dem Imperium wieder an, entwickelten Ackbar und General Bel Iblis einen Plan, um eine Kopie des Dokumentes aus den Bibliotheken von Yaga-Minor zu besorgen. Zu diesem Zweck engagierte man Booster Terrik und seinen privaten Sternzerstörer Fliegender Händler, damit dieser bei Yaga-Minor durchbrechen und die Kopie besorgte. Industrietraktorstrahlen hielten das Schiff jedoch fest und das Triumvirat verlangte dessen bedingungslose Kapitulation. Als jedoch Admiral Pellaeon erschien, der zuvor bei Pestiin auf ein Treffen mit General Bel Iblis gewartet hatte, um in Friedensverhandlungen zu treten, wurde die Verschwörung aufgedeckt. Einige Zeit danach unterzeichneten Pellaeon und der derzeitige Staatschef der Neuen Republik, Ponc Gavrisom, einen Friedensvertrag und, nach einem jahrelangen Bürgerkrieg, war nun endlich der Frieden, für den Ackbar mit vielen anderen gekämpft hatte, eingekehrt. Das zweite Imperium thumb|left|Die Schattenakademie wird enttarnt Drei Jahre nach dem Friedensvertrag war Ackbar immer noch im Dienst und flog mit dem Raumkreuzer Adamant eskortiert von zahlreichen Kriegsschiffen nach Coruscant. Ackbar transportierte Hyperantriebskerne und Turbolaserbatterien, die in den Werften von Kuat in neue Schiffe eingebaut werden sollten. Gerade als seine Eskortflotte ihn verließ, da die coruscantischen Sicherheitskräfte nun den Begleitschutz übernahm, wurde die Adamant vom Zweiten Imperium angegriffen. Das zweite Imperium hatte den Friedensvertrag zwischen Pellaeon und der Republik nicht akzeptiert und ging mit einer Schatten-Akademie gegen diese vor. Noch bevor Ackbar einen Schuss abfeuern konnte, waren die Waffensysteme ausgefallen und eine Sturmtruppeneinheit unter dem Piloten Qorl übernahm das Schiff. Der Admiral und die Besatzung wurden in eine Rettungskapsel gesteckt. Die Flotte der Neuen Republik kam zu spät und konnte den Admiral nur noch auflesen – dem zweiten Imperium gelang mit den Waffen die Flucht. Kurze Zeit darauf fand Jaina Solo heraus, dass der Angriff des zweiten Imperiums von der Schatten-Akademie ausging, die sich im Coruscant-System versteckte. Mithilfe der Sonnespiegel Coruscants enttarnte sie die Akademie und Ackbars Flotte konnte einen Angriff starten, doch der Station gelang die Flucht in den Hyperraum. Als das Zweite Imperium nun Yavin IV angriff, erhielt Ackbar einen Notruf von Jacen Solo und flog mit einer kleinen Flotte zum Dschungelmond, wo er auf die Schatten-Akademie als auch auf eine Flotte von Lando Calrissian traf, der die Akademie unterstützte. Es gelang Ackbars Flotte, einige Schüssen auf die Schatten-Akademie abzufeuern, doch plötzlich tauchte die Flotte des Zweiten Imperiums auf. Ausgerüstet mit den erbeuteten Waffen als auch mit Computerteilen aus den Fabriken Kashyyyks, fand ein weiteres wildes Gefecht um die Jedi-Akademie statt. Die Schiffe der Neuen Republik erkannten jedoch die imperialen als Freund an, da diese Computerteile der Neuen Republik benutzten. Calrissians zusammengewürfelte Flotte griff die Sternzerstörer des Imperiums an, da die Computer der Neuen Republik sich weigerten zu Feuern. Jaina Solo, die mittlerweile an Bord gekommen war, schlug vor, dass Ackbar als Oberkommandeur der Flotte den imperialen Schiffen befehlen sollte, die Schilde zu deaktivieren. Mithilfe seiner Kommandocodes tat der Admiral dies und die Flotte des zweiten Imperiums konnte vernichtete werden. Die Schatten-Akademie wurde durch die Selbstzerstörung der roten Ehrengarden, die mit alter Aufzeichnungen Palpatine wiederauferstehen ließen, zerstört und das Zweite Imperium war geschlagen. Ackbar ging schließlich in den Ruhestand auf seiner Heimatwelt Mon Calamari, da er sich zu alt für den Dienst in der Flotte fühlte. Der Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg Persönlichkeit Ackbar war eine sanfte Persönlichkeit und ein brillianter Taktiker. Er plante seine Entscheidungn, besonders die militärischen, sorgfältig und griff nie überhastet an, hatte jedoch auch Vertrauen in die Fähigkeiten seiner Leute. Die Jahre, die er unter Tarkin als Sklave verbracht hatten, brachten ihm jedoch trotzdem einen Hass gegenüber dem Imperium und desen Ungerechtigkeit ein. Im Kampf gegen das Imperium war der Hass ihm eine große Hilfe und ermutigte ihn, immer weiter gegen das Imperium zu kämppfen, bis es endgülig vernichtet war. Gleichzeitig verstand er eigentlich nicht viel von Politik, obwohl seine Unterschrift auf einigen der wichtigsten Dokumente der Neuen Republik stand. So intrigierte er zum Beispiel nicht wie sein Kollege Borsk Fey'lya und versuchte auch nicht, eine höhere Position zu bekommen, er war mit dem zufrieden, was er hatte. Die Zerstörung der Kathedrale der Winde beschämte ihn so sehr, dass er sich vollkommen aus der Flotte und der Politik zurückzog und alleine auf Mon Calamari leben wollte. Gleichzeitig galt für ihn beim Einstellen eines Kommandanten ebenfalls nicht dessen politische Ambitionen, sondern dessen Kompetenz, wie er es zum Beispiel bei Ethan A'bath bewies, der seine Heimatwelt vor dem Imperium verteidigt hatte und deshalb zum Kommandanten der neuen von ihm geschaffenen fünften Flotte wurde. Ebenfalls hatte Ackbar einen großen Respekt vor den Generälen der Klonkriege, wie zum Beispiel General Kenobi, der die Kenobi Offensive entwickelt hatte, sah jedoch auch Offiziere, die die Flotte verlassen hatten, wie Hochverräter an. Neben seinen militärischen Laufbahn war Ackbar vor der Rebellion ein Künstler und schuf einige Statuen, die später von Thrawn benutzt wurden, um den Admiral für seine Feldzüge zu charakterisieren. Schiffe Die Heimat Eins Die Galaktischer Raumfahrer [[Bild:Galaktischer Raumfahrer.jpg|thumb|Ackbars späteres Lieblingsschiff - Die Galaktischer Raumfahrer]] Nach der Heimat Eins besaß Ackbar die Defiance, die später jedoch von der Galaktischer Raumfahrer abgelöst wurde. Der MC90-Sternkreuzer entwickelte sich schnell zu seinem Lieblingsschiff. Das Schiff war, wie alle Mon-Calamari-Sternkreuzer, einzigartig, jedoch eine Weiterentwicklung des alten MC80-Sternkreuzer und das zweite Schiff seiner Klasse. Nach Daalas Angriff auf Mon Calamari war das Schiff auf Ackbars Heimatwelt stationiert, um sich überholen und die Crew auswechseln zu lassen. Da er von Furgans Angriff auf Anoth erfahren hatte, übernahm er sowohl Teile der alten als auch der neuen Crew und startete nach Anoth. Nach der Krise um den Daala und Furgan blieb das Schiff weiterhin unter seinem Kommando und war sowohl bei den Manövern im Nal-Hutta-System als auch beim Angriff auf Yavin IV anwesend, wo es beinahe mit Ackbar zerstört wurde. Ob Ackbar das Schiff noch weiterhin benutzte, ist nicht bekannt. Beziehungen thumb|Wedge Antilles, ein guter Freund von Ackbar Es ist nicht bekannt, ob Ackbar je eine Ehefrau oder Kinder hatte, denn es ist nur eine Nichte bekannt, allerdings hatte er Freundschaften zu diversen Persönlichkeiten, wie zum Beispiel Wedge Antilles. Für den Jägerpiloten und späteren General der Neuen Republik war Ackbar ein Mentor und Ratgeber und unterstützte den Piloten bei einigen Operationen. Ebenfalls hatte Ackbar eine Freundschaft zu der weisen Winter, die über die Jahre hinweg eine gute Freundin wurde, und ihn im Yuuzhan Vong Krieg, wo er über sechzig Jahre alt war, unterstützte. Zu Leia Organa hatte er ebenfalls eine freundschaftliche Beziehung, so hatte er den Schlüssel zu ihrer Wohnung im Imperialen Palast und nannte Anakin Solo bei einem Besuch "mein kleiner Fisch", da der Junge sehr gerne im Pool schwamm. Hinter den Kulissen *Ackbar wurde für Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter von Timothy Rose dargestellt. *Synchronisiert wurde der von der Bud-Spencer-Synchronstimme Arnold Marquis. Quellen thumb|Ackbar *''Die ultimative Chronik'' *''Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Der Pakt von Bakura'' *''Angriff auf Coruscant'' *''Die Mission der Rebellen'' *''Die teuflische Falle *''Die Gespensterstaffel'' *''Erben des Imperiums'' *''Die dunkle Seite der Macht'' *''Das letzte Kommando'' *''Der Geist des dunklen Lords'' *''Die Meister der Macht'' *''Darksaber – Der Todesstern'' *''Vor dem Sturm'' *''Aufmarsch der Yevethaner'' *''Entscheidung bei Koornacht'' *''Angriff auf Selonia'' *''Showdown auf Centerpoint'' *''Schatten der Vergangenheit'' *''Blick in die Zukunft'' *''Der Zorn des Admirals'' *''Die Verlorenen'' *''Angriff auf Yavin IV'' *''Shadows of the Empire Soucrebook'' Kurzgeschichte auf Seite 10 *''The Jedi Academy Soucrebook'' *Admiral Ackbar in der Datenbank von StarWars.com Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Mon Calamari Kategorie:Sklaven Kategorie:Rebellen Ackbar Ackbar Ackbar bg:Адмирал Акбар en:Ackbar nl:Ackbar